Agent Zack Power
by agentagent1752
Summary: The very first project I embarked on when I was 10 years old, this book was submitted in a book contest. Although it did not win any prize, but I would still like to show it to you.


**Agent Zack Power**

Chapter 1

'This Doomsday device thingy is getting out of control,'

the Minister for Foreign Affairs exclaimed. 'We have sent

our last two fighter jets, the R-16 Razors, but so far

we have received nothing about where they are, what

they are doing and whatsoever. They're probably dead.'

The Prime Minister felt a heavy blow on his hands. He

had sent every military tank, scooter, fighter jet and

even some generals to lead, but they all failed.

Then an inexperienced assistant to the minister for

defence piped up. 'Why not send some of our citizens to

the battlefield,' he suggested. The Prime Minister shook

his head. 'It's too dangerous,' he disagreed.

They sat in the meeting room for hours, trying to discuss

how to get rid of the Doomsday device and to save the

country. But when the meeting was finished, not even

one single idea was chosen.

_At the Power mansion…_

'You've got to be kidding me!' Zack Power exclaimed.

'Five months and they came out with nothing?' he asked.

Zack was wondering how the government could take 5

months to discuss about the current deadly Doomsday

device and still no decision.

He heard from ABC Television that a scientist named

Ricky Brooks was supposed to create a medicine that

cure hundreds of patients. But it turned out to be wrong.

The cure was instead transformed into a Doomsday

device by one of the hospital staff.

Rumour was that Ricky Brooks was now kidnapped by the

hospital staff who accidentally turned the cure into the

Doomsday device. Zack actually knew this was the only

chance to have fame and fortune. He grabbed his

skateboard and put some things into his bag. Then he

rode off on his skateboard.

The doctor looked up at the telescope. 'Ah, finally I

have found a suitable lab rat for my Doomsday project,'

he said. By that time, the world shall fall to my

command!'

Then he turned to see his 'lab rat' standing behind him.

'Trying to take over the world, huh?' he snickered. 'We'll

see about that.' He produced a metal knife and wooden

shield and made a fast move to stab him in the chest.

It was not a fatal blow, but at least enough for the doctor

to get dizzy. The doctor was now unstable, and wobbling

around. Zack then saw the doctor regaining his balance.

The doctor managed to punch Zack in the ribs hard. Zack

was caught off guard and fell to the ground. The doctor

stood over him and then pulled out some duct tape. He

tied Zack on his hands and on his legs, and pushed him

into a rusty Toyota van. Zack sighed. 'I shouldn't have

gone out.'

Chapter 2

'Where can Zack be?' Zack's mother asked. 'He doesn't

have a habit to go out at night.'

His brother interrupted. 'I think Zack must still be crazy

about Wildwest Slinger. He likes that game very much.'

Than the youngest person in the family, Zack's younger

sister said: 'Zack has been missing for more than 6 hours.

We can go call the police.'

Zack's mother went to their home telephone and dialed

for the police. She was startled when an operator

answered. '999. What's your emergency?' the operator

asked politely.

'I'm Angela Power from Block 68 Westwood Street, and

our son Zack Power has been missing for more than six

hours. Could you activate some police cars to find him?'

The operator paused for a moment, then replied, 'We

will do that.'

'Thanks a lot.'

Angela hanged up, and then she froze. 'What if he's

been kidnapped by the evil doctor?'

'Mum, that's your imagination,' Zack's brother and sister

chorused together.

'John, Emily, I'm serious, what if Zack really has been

kidnapped?'

John started to nibble his delicate fingernails while Emily

just stared up the wall. They acted as if they had heard

nothing. 'Emily, John, didn't you hear me?' Angela said.

'MMM!' Zack desperately said. It was no use. The doctor

couldn't hear him. Then, the van suddenly stopped.

'We're here,' the evil doctor announced. He opened the

door of the van and pulled Zack out. He grabbed Zack by

his T-shirt's neck, and then made him sit down in a dark

place. And then the doctor closed the door, leaving Zack

behind.

'Is anyone there?' Zack asked. 'Yes,' came a raspy voice.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Ricky Brooks. And you are?'

'Zack Power,' Zack said. 'This insane guy kidnapped me

for no reason.'

'We received a phone call today from the Power family,'

the US Prime Minister announced. 'And a voice said that

its son, Zack Power, was missing. The US Surveillance

and Intelligence Agency, or USSAIA, believes that Zack's

disappearance is linked to the Doomsday case.'

'I know this may be false, but it's worth a shot,' the

Prime minister said, trying to support USSAIA.

'This is Police Car 201-A, and I see nothing. Over.' The

leading commander in the police car said over the

police radio. 'Roger that,' another voice came back.

Then a crackle came in. 'This is Police Car 199-C, and

I think I saw a suspicious figure... It's the evil doctor's

rusty Toyota van!'

'Police Car 199-C, what is your position now?' HQ's

operator asked. 'At Block 68 Westwood Street.'

'That's where the Power family live!'

When all the police cars heard the conversation via their

radio, they all drove towards Westwood Street. Within

minutes, they could see a man forcing the door open.

Police Car 199-C reached the scene first, and the car

doors flung open to reveal four men standing by the car

and holding their handguns. Other police cars arrived

and police officers came out with their guns.

The big Police Special Enforcement(PSE) truck came last,

and stopped directly at the door of the Power mansion.

Military police with special armour and jackets came out

with their M16 rifles, and stationed at their respective

corners. The door flung open and the remaining members

of the Power family was forced out.

When the doctor saw lots of police reinforcement at the

door, he ran back to the mansion and closed the door.

A soldier launched a hand grenade and the door broke.

The military police came in and shot down the evil doctor

with their M16 rifles.

'Is he killed?' a policeman asked. A military policeman

felt for the doctor's pulse but felt none. 'He's dead,' the

policeman exclaimed.

Chapter 3

Two ambulances were deployed to the scene as Angela

Power had received several wounds, Emily having minor

bone fractures, but John escaping without any injuries.

Several television trailers, including ABC Television,

arrived at the scene, and reporters started coming out.

The military police had to hold back the overwhelming

throng of reporters. They asked numerous questions,

despite the military police holding back them.

The leading commander of the Police Special

Enforcement stepped up to the numerous cameras, and

said into the microphones: 'We received a call from one

of the residents here at Westwood telling us that their

son had gone missing. We deployed numerous police

cars-'

'Why did you send so many police cars? Is the boy very

important?' A reporter from The News asked.

'We believed that the boy's disappearance had to be

linked with the Doomsday device case. So we arrived

here, but the doctor tried to kidnap the family inside,

so we had to rescue them. Investigations are still

ongoing, and we would be very grateful if any witness

can come to us and tell us what you witnessed.'

'Looks like my double has been killed,' the evil doctor

said. He had sent another replica of him to confuse

the police. 'The police think they have killed me,' the

doctor exclaimed. 'But they haven't killed _me_.'

Ricky tried to escape. He was successful and managed

to break one of the ropes tied around the legs. On the

other side of the room, Zack had already broken all the

ropes. When he saw Ricky trying to undo the ropes, he

went over to help him.

'Not so fast, little kid,' a familiar voice said. It was the

hideous evil doctor. He was now holding an AK-47 gun.

Zack rose and blocked Ricky, acting like a shield.

'Anytime,' Zack replied.

He jabbed the evil doctor in the wrist and he lost grip

of his gun, crying out in pain. Ricky spotted the

Doomsday device nearby and tried to seize it, but his

hands was still tied.

The doctor fired a shot at Zack, but Zack dodged it and it

went flying up into the ceiling. Then Zack kicked the

doctor in the stomach, and the doctor was sent flying into

the sky. The doctor got up and moaned, 'No.'

Ricky had managed to break the ropes and shuffled

towards where the doctor was now. He took his left hand

up, and punched the doctor in his stomach. _OOF_!

Ricky seized the Doomsday device, but not when a

shadow appeared and snatched the device from him.

It was US's famous criminal, Bobby Jones! Ricky was

surprised. Than Bobby punched Ricky in the face. He

then ran off into the darkness, leaving Ricky alone.

'Are you all right?' Zack asked him. 'Yeah.'

Zack took out his phone, and dialed for the police.

Chapter 4

Two police motorcycles, a military police jeep and two

police cars were deployed to the scene. They combed

the area for the doctor or any possible ally of him. When

they saw Zack and Ricky, they rushed over to them.

Zack's family rushed over to him and gave him a bear

hug. 'Where were you?' his father asked. 'Mum, I just

met Bobby Jones,' his dreamy voice said.

'What?' his mother asked again, knowing the answer.

'US's most famous criminal, Bobby Jones. I met him. He

stole the Doomsday device.'

'WHAT?' a sudden voice shouted. It was the same

leading commander who had led the PSE military police

to the Power mansion. The commander took out a

notepad and started taking down notes.

'Bobby Jones. . . took the Doomsday device. . .' He

said to himself. 'Done! We'll look into this, don't worry.

We'll give you 24-hour security. Now go back home.

Don't go out too much. Stay safe.' He advised the family.

Bobby set the Doomsday device on the table, and

gestured to his boss. 'Where's the money?' he asked.

The boss slammed the wad of money on the table. The

criminal snatched up the wad and counted the money.

' 50, 100, 200, 215, 250, 300. . .' He counted. '300

bucks!' 'Thanks,' he said.

The boss did not reply. 'What a nerd,' he exclaimed

secretly.

Sure enough, when the Power family arrived back home,

a police car was at their doorstep and two police officers

were in there. 'Hey, I don't feel safe having two police

officers staring at our house, seeing what we are doing.'

Emily said.

'I agree with you,' John said.

Angela started giving instructions. 'Everybody act as per

normal, put your shoes neatly, then Father will go in first,

than me, than Emily, than John. John will close the door.

So they followed the procedure. Father went in first, then

Angela, then Emily, then John. When John was about to

close the door, a sudden thought flashed in his mind.

'Where's Zack?' he asked.

John quickly rushed into the house and announced that

Zack had gone missing. 'Not again,' groaned Angela

and Father together.

Zack was walking, when he noticed Bobby Jones walking

down the street. 'Must as well follow him.' He followed

Bobby and realized that he had left a set of footprints.

Zack followed it, and it led to a storehouse. Zack

carefully opened the door and he saw a boss with the

Doomsday device.

'I found the Doomsday device!' Zack said with excitement.

'Who's there?' a gruff voice said. The storehouse door

started to open. Zack looked around for something to

hide. He saw a crate of wooden boxes and hid behind

them.

When he saw the boss coming out with a Missile Gun, he

dared not breathe. The boss walked towards his direction

and looked around. Nothing was there. He turned around

and went back to the storehouse. 'Must be my

imagination,' he said.

'Phew.' Zack heaved a sigh of relief. 'I almost got caught.'

When Zack opened the door, the first thing he heard was:

'Zack's back!'

Emily came running towards him, not seeming to stop.

Angela, his mum, came rushing towards him. 'Zack,

where have you been?' she hugged him. 'I know this is

the wrong time to say this, but you won't believe this.'

'Believe what?' his impatient brother, John, asked.

'I found the Doomsday device. It's just around our street

in the hands of another bad guy.' The whole Power

mansion went into complete silence. Then Father spoke

up. 'You sure?' he asked.

'Yes,' Zack replied.

'Let's call the police,' John exclaimed. He ran towards the

telephone and dialed for the police. '999. What's your

emergency?' the same operator replied in the same voice.

'Tell the leading commander of the PSE that we know

where the Doomsday device is.'

Chapter 5

'Zack knows where the Doomsday device is?' the

Commander asked. 'You sure?' he asked. 'Yeah,' the

assistant replied. He clapped his hands. 'We're going

on Operation Doomsday, everyone.'

'Ready?' the commander asked his fellow PSE military

policemen. 'Yes!' they all replied.

The policemen all went to their respective positions. The

policeman nearest to the storehouse threw a grenade,

then ducked. _Boom_!

The entire storehouse, filled with smoke, echoed the

sounds of two men complaining. 'AARGH!' the first man

exclaimed. 'There is smoke!'

'Yeah! I think the Police have gotten us,' the second man

agreed. The military police didn't have to wait long. The

two men came rushing out, one holding the Doomsday

device in his hands. 'What?' they both exclaimed at

the throng of military police from the Police Special

Enforcement. They then took out their tasers and blasted

the military police. One by one, the policemen were

defeated, some injured, some killed, some unconscious,

only to leave the leading commander. The commander

took out his sword and charged with a battle cry.

But the men pointed their tasers at him and he was dead.

Suddenly, two bombers flew over the storehouse and

dropped bombs on the storehouse. The bombs destroyed

the storehouse and the Doomsday device. The men

rushed for their lives.

They knew that if the device was put under heavy

fire, the Doomsday device would blow. And it did.

_BOOM_!_ SMASH_! _CRASH_! The impact sent the two

men sprawled on the ground, dazed, while the

two bombers were fighting to regain control.

Finally, Bomber 1 said on their radio. 'Our

bomber is losing altitude!'

The crew on the two bombers jumped off the jets and

opened their parachutes. The planes crashed into the

ground and sent pieces of equipment inside the bomber

or the bomber itself everywhere. The explosion was so

hard that it changed the wind course of the parachute.

One of the crew members was unlucky and landed on

the bombers, which was on fire now.

A fire engine, who happened to pass by, stopped and

six firefighters came out. 'Put on BA,' the driver

commanded. 'Yes, sir,' the five firefighters replied.

'Thomas, James and Jeff, rescue the person.

Tom, come with me. We'll put out the fire.'

Tom and the driver pulled out the hose from the fire

engine and connected it to a nearby fire hydrant. The

hose started to overflow with water. Tom and the

driver aimed carefully and sprayed left to right. Within

minutes, the fire was put out, and the crew member was

safe.

Chapter 6

Zack took in a deep breath. 'Uh-oh,' he said to himself.

He looked at the crowd which was waiting for him to

come onstage. 'Let's welcome our brave hero Zack

Power!' the announcer's voice said over the mic.

Zack appeared from nowhere and walked to the centre

of the stage where the mayor of Zack's hometown was

waiting. 'We are presenting the Call Of Duty medal to

Zack Power because he saved our country from the

danger and crisis of the Doomsday device.'

The whole crowd clapped, and Zack could see Emily

clapping faster and faster.

Just when Zack was about to wear the Call Of Duty

Medal, his pocket rang. 'Zack, you're needed at the

HQ,' the familiar voice of the Prime Minister said.

Zack quickly put on the medal and ran off. 'Where is he

going?' Emily exclaimed. 'Emily, Emily, he's a top secret

spy now.'

'Which agency does he work for?'

'An agency which is more secretive than the MI6, the

USSAIA, the CIA, or even the PSE.'

'What is it?' John asked in his impatient tone.

'He's in the newly built United States Agency for

Criminals,' Angela explained. 'That's why he rushed

off.'

'Then what is he doing?' Father interrupted. 'He's on a

mission, um, to save the world.'

Chapter 7

Zack Power crept through the eerie staircase of the huge

mansion. The director of the United States Agency for

Criminals, or USAFC, sent him on another mission.

This time, it was even larger than before. A scientist

was planning to take over the world by creating

something like the Doomsday device. Another

copycat like the evil doctor, Zack had thought.

He was still terrified about what happened in the sky just

now. He had to parachute off a jet and land on the

roof of the mansion. Zack almost got tangled in his

parachute when he tried to avoid radar blasts which were

emitted from one of the mansion's so-called

''headphones''.

But what Zack was more terrified about was that he had

accidentally flew towards the radar blasts and hit them,

which was not quite good. 18 of them. That clearly

showed that a burglar or a clumsy MI6 agent was going

to come. Zack just hoped that the scientist didn't have

machine guns or missile catapults aimed at him.

He continued his tiptoeing when he heard something

move. He froze. He tried not to breathe and not to make

any sound when he took out his AK-49 handgun. _I should_

_have bought a M16 rifle, _he thought.

Than a bright light flashed on him. 'Well, well,' a voice

chanted. 'What a lousy agent Zack Power is.' A shadow

came down from the staircase, slowly, like a boss.

Then it revealed the face of the evil scientist. He was

carrying two AK-47 guns. Then Zack remembered what

the director had told him: 'AK-47 guns are lousier than

AK-49 guns by half.' Zack thought for a moment, than

snapped his fingers. That meant that this fight was fair!

'Why are you snapping your fingers at such a lame

moment?' the scientist taunted. Zack searched in his

pocket and found another AK-49 gun. He put together

his guns and fired at the scientist. But the scientist

dodged the bullets and slammed at Zack.

The scientist then took out his AK-47 guns to deliver

the fatal blow. But Zack was too fast for him and ran

around a corner. 'I know you are hiding somewhere,

Zack Power! Don't be a coward! Fight me one-to-one!'

The scientist looked around but didn't see Zack. Then a

gun appeared in his view. 'Hey, I thought you said that

I must not be a coward? Now I'm not being one.' Zack

slammed the butt of the gun towards the scientist's

forehead.

Then the scientist was out cold.

_At the Central Police station…_

The alarm rang. The sirens were filled with red colour.

'Headquarters to deploy Police Jeeps 2A and 3C,

Special Helicopter 1, Police Special Enforcement 2D and

three motorcycles.'

Policemen rushed towards their jeeps, helicopters, PSE

trucks, or the motorcycles. At exactly 1 minute later, the

big police trucks and motorcycles were racing through

the town and to their destination.

People's jaws dropped in awe at having seen the

PSE trucks and the police jeeps. Some even took out

their digital cameras and took photos. 'Awesome!' yelled

one kid. Another kid waved at the men in the jeeps.

But everybody was too excited to see a mysterious man

on the public phone talking softly. 'Boss, they're heading

for you,' he reported. 'Quickly move out.' He was

surprised to hear another man's voice replied. 'He's dead,'

the reply came.

5 minutes later, police cordoned off the area of Westville

Lane, the area where the evil scientist's mansion was,

the place that Zack had fought with the scientist, and

the scientist's official headquarters for the copycat

Doomsday project.

'Thank you so much,' the now familiar commander of

the PSE thanked Zack. 'Hey, mate, you know what?

I've just got a promotion. From Colonel to Colonel

2,' he said. Then he muttered to himself something

about being so close to becoming a general.'

Zack went home. When he came home, the house

was in a state of darkness. 'Oh man,' he complained.

'Another power trip.' When he stepped into the dining

room to check the power supply box, the lights were

switched on. 'Surprise!' his mother half yelled, half

said. 'It's your birthday today, remember?' 'Dude,' Zack

replied. 'I've been so busy with USAFC work that I even

forgot to celebrate my own birthday.' When he looked

at the big chocolate cake, he gasped. _This must have_

_cost a fortune_, Zack thought.

'Thanks, everybody, I appreciate your effort,' he

announced. 'Oh really?' his older brother, John,

mimicked the sound of his favourite phrase.

'Hey, that's so rude,' his sister stated matter-of-fact.

'Thanks for backing me up,' Zack complimented his sister.

Then an alarm sounded from Zack's bedroom. 'You have

an alarm given by USAFC?!' Emily shouted wildly.

'Yeah,' Zack nodded sadly. He ran inside his room. As the

other members of the Power family looked on, lots and

lots of things flew out. Batman figures. Hot Wheels

Starter Set. His Iron Man 3 Arc FX Repulsor with lights.

And some clothes. Then he raced out of his room in

police uniform. 'Cool,' Emily whispered.

Chapter 8

Zack almost forgot about the alarm. He raced back to his

home and took it from his room. He pressed a button and

the alarm transformed into a phone-well, it was a phone

with games, code-breaker, laser mode and stuff, but it

also had a top secret section that only USAFC agents

could enter.

And so far Zack was the only agent.

Then a ping sounded. The screen showed that Zack had

been awarded in 200 coins for Agent Dash. 'Not now,

dude,' he said. He clicked the 'Close' button and accessed

the top secret section.

First, he had to scan his eye. Then he had to type the

password. Then he had to answer a question. Obviously,

USAFC's security was supposed to keep any intruder out

from its system.

He then went to the 'Daily Mission' page and saw a

mission just for him.

It read:

'OFFICIAL USAFC MISSION FOR ZACK POWER

A BANK HAS BEEN ROBBED INTO BY PROFESSIONAL

CRIMINALS. WE NEED YOU TO STOP THEM, BECAUSE

US INTELLIGENCE REPORTS THAT THEY ARE PLANNING

TO TAKE OUT THE WHOLE VAULT AND ESCAPE!

WE'VE ARRANGED FOR SOME POLICEMEN TO ASSIST

YOU IN YOUR MISSION.

YOUR CONTACT IS MR BOB HANKS. WHEN QUESTIONED

BY MR HANKS ABOUT THE ID CODE, ANSWER

'IDUSAFC964210' AND HE WILL LET YOU IN.

REMEMBER: YOU ARE NOT TO DESTROY THE BANK IN

ANY SORT OF METHOD. JUST CATCH THE CRIMINALS

AND PREVENT THEM FROM STEALING THE WHOLE

VAULT.' Zack sighed. This was going to be hard.

Zack rushed out to the street and some police rounded

the corner. A particular police jeep stopped and the

driver's window winded down. 'You Zack Power from

USAFC?' he asked.

'Yes,' Zack replied confidently.

'ID Code?'

'IDUSAFC964210.'

'Good memory, now hop in!'

They drove to the bank. It looked peaceful and quiet. But

something was wrong. Several thugs were spotted trying

to unlock the vault. They were so engrossed in their

business that they didn't even hear the sound of Hummer

Police jeeps, dashing towards them.

Then, the leader of the group spotted them and pushed

the other members away. Before the other members

knew what was happening, the leader was already on the

ground, a tranquillizer dart sticking out of his chest.

Instinctively, the other thugs shielded themselves by

running over to the nearest wall. One thug was not fast

enough, and was shot down. Three thugs remained at

large. Luckily, the Special Riot Police was here.

They whipped out their shields and tranquillizer guns.

Another truck stopped at the bank, this time the PSE.

'You never told me that PSE would come,' Zack hissed

to Officer Hanks. He didn't reply. Then, one of the thugs

shot at a policeman near to Zack. A PSE soldier saw it,

and hit the bullet straight on in the chest. He then went

down, unconscious, but still breathing.

Then another truck stopped down, this time with more

crooks. 'Well, well,' a crook said. 'What do we have here?

Cowardly police!' He laughed away. The SPR and PSE

rushed to them and pinned them to the ground. The

sound of clicking handcuffs could be heard.

Officer Hanks charged forward to where one of the thugs

were, and shot him. Another thug tried to shoot Hanks,

but he was too fast and the bullet went into the wall.

The SPR and PSE trucks went off, leaving Zack, Hanks

and the other non-Kevlar vest police in the bank.

In a surprise attack, Zack and the other police left

charged towards the two remaining thugs. The thugs

were handcuffed and the officers pushed them into the

police cars. They were then sent to Central Police Station

for questioning. 'Good job, kid,' Officer Hanks praised

Zack.

31


End file.
